Love And Hockey
by miss-understood4
Summary: Gwen is new at eden hall, and meets the team. She seems real fond of them. Dean, admires Gwen, And quickly acts to wanting to get to know her. When he shows signs of abusive behavior she backs away, and leans towards Charlie for comfort, which leads dean
1. Default Chapter

11:35 and the lunchroom noise scattered throught eden hall's presence. Students entered the lunchroom and hit the lines, hopeing to be the first. Charlie Conway walked to the line by himself with his hands in his jean pockets sighing at the gloomy day that was outside. Its been raining non-stop since tuesday and it was now thursday afternoon. "This is ridiculous." He said to himself. While the line moved slowly, he noticed a girl walk though the main doors. She had a few books in her arms, And a little wet from the rain. Looked like she just got there.  
  
She had Long brown hair, and green eyes. Slim, and beautiful. Charlie knew he hadn't seen her before otherwise he wouldn't noticed her. She sat down at a table near back. Deserted, while everyone was grabbing there seats. She looked somewhat misplaced. He wanted to help her out. He looked at the line in front, didnt look like it planned on moving anytime soon. He sighed again to himself and left the line and walked over to the round table Thinking of a way to greet her.  
  
"... Ex .. Excuse, You new?"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
"Well, uh, I just never seen you around here before thats all."  
She nodded. "Yea im new. My name's gwen."  
"Charlie." He shook her hand as they both exteneded at he same time.  
"Is it always like this?" She asked reffering to the lunchroom noise.  
"Well. Actually yes." He chuckled a bit.  
"Sit down, Keep me company."   
  
She motioned him to sit down on the chair next to him. He felt nervous and didnt know why. Meanwhile Jesse, Dean, And Adam Notice Charlie and Gwen Talking, And looking like they were having a good time.   
  
"Looks like there hitting it off." Adam said.  
"... Yea, so what?" Dean protested.  
"He was just speakin his mind, no need to get up on him." Jesse defensed.  
"Im not up on anybody. Why'd you always think that?"  
"I dont /b think that, Its just, its true, whenever anybody meets someone new, a girl for that matter, you get all this jelously built up and you feel like its your girlfriend. And leave charlie alone if he meets someone new. You got to lower your attitude man."   
"Attitude? I have no fricken attitude."  
  
Jesse glared.  
  
"So what if i do. A man has a right to have one once in a while."  
"Whatever."  
  
Dean admired her beauty from across the hall, he never saw anyone more beautiful. Be he knew he'd never have a real chance. He wasnt her type. She needed a sensative, poetry writing geek to be with. Which was his definition of Charlie. Which wasnt true. He knew he'd have to get to know her. And he figured now was better than ever.Once the gang had their meal, they sat with Gwen and Charlie. And made their introductions.  
  
"So ya'll play hockey right?" Gwen stated her southern accent spearing though.   
"Yea. And We think were pretty good to." Goldburg stated.  
Gwen Smiled. "I bet. I havent been to a real hockey game before. Im from georgia, and well, we dont play much hockey there."  
"You should come to our game on saturday. its home, so you wont have to travel far." Adam Said. Try to be polite.  
"I will. What time?"  
"2 o'clock."  
"Ok, great. I'll see you then. I have to go, see where my next class is." She gently waved good-bye, and dean watched her leave, her picture still in his eyes. 


	2. Love and Hockey Chp2

*Eden Hall band plays in the background..*  
  
"Welcome to the season opener of Highschool Hockey. Brodcasting the game today is Troy Davenport, and Sean Fuko. Today the Eden Hall Warriors get set to face off with the Norbrook Devils. These two teams faced eachother last year, and let me tell you what a match-up! Hopefully these two teams can live up to that reputaion..."  
  
"Thats right, Last season the devil's dominated the finals, and nearly dominated the game between the warriors. But the warriors pulled through as always and won, for the state championship. I tell ya these two teams are very, entertaining to watch..."  
  
Gwen walked into the hockey rink with the surprise of all the fans, wearing their respected colors, she wanted to make sure she was on the right side. She sat 3rd row in the center. She set her bag down, and watched the teams warm up. Charlie skated by, saw Gwen and waved, and smiled. "This will be interesting." She stated to herself. And watched the face off between Aberman, and number 7 on the devils. When aberman got checked on the floor, it made her cringe of how painful the sport is.   
  
"Warriors have the puck, Conway down the middle, open... no defense... Goes in the corner and shoots and scores! Charlie Conway scored leading 1 to 0 with the devils trailing by 1. Hopefully the warriors will look for a insurance goal."  
  
"Charlie Give me the puck!" Dean Shouted from across the ice  
  
Charlie passed but missed dean, and turned the puck over to the devils. "Shoot..." Charlie said to himself.   
  
"Dammit!" Dean shouted, skating to the other end.  
  
"Puck turned over to the devils, defense is low... w-wait... Goldburg is distracted... Doesnt seem him coming... oh, They scored! Devil's scored, now its tied at the end of the first quarter, Warriors 1 Devils 1. I tell ya that was a cheapshop, the goalie just wasnt ready. He was distracted."  
  
"Defidently You have to keep your eyes on the opponet at all times, no matter what the situation, if not, you going to get scored on, and it wont be pretty among your teamates."  
  
"Goldburg, You have to keep your eyes focused on the opponent at all times! understood?"  
"Yea coach, i get ya."  
"Good. Julie? Your in. Goldburg get in here."  
"But..."  
"Get in!"  
  
Goldburg sighed and got in the booth.   
  
The whistle blew at the beginning of the 2nd quarter, Banks on the offense zips past the defense takes a shot, but hits it off the posts, giving the devils the advantage. Defense gathers on him, he passes the puck to his team mate, passes it though Folton's legs to his other teamate, passes again to the wing, he shoots, and barely makes it in, and Julie freezes the puck.  
  
"We got to get more defense down there." Charlie said to Adam  
"I know, portmans out of it, i dont know why he's usually so pumped up."  
"Forget about him, lets just focus on the game."  
  
30 seconds left of the 4th quarter, devils trail by 1  
  
"The puck is dropped Aberman down on the left side, about to get hammered , passes to Folton, to Wu, Wu goes up the back turns around the net, fools the goalie, Shoots, and Scores! Warriors Won the game! What a great lead for the season. Till next time Im Troy Davenport"  
  
"And im Sean Fuko, thats for joining in this great hockey matchup."  
  
Gwen walked down the stands to meet up with the team. And met with charlie first.  
  
"So what'd you think of the game.?"  
"It was.. interesting." She smiled  
"You guys are good."  
"Thanks, We try."  
"I dont think you have to try that hard the way i see you guys out there."  
Charlie Smiled. "You'd Be surprised."  
"Charlie lets go." Portman waved charlie toward the locker room. And smiled genually as he passed gwen, and she smiled back.  
"I'll see you guys monday." Gwen said before leaving.  
Charlie nodded slightly. "See ya." 


End file.
